poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucario's encounter with Ash, Emerl and Spyro/The Rescue mission begins/Meowth looking at toys
Here is the scene is where Lucario meets the heroes and then the rescue mission begins and Meowth was looking for some toys goes in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (Now we go went to the ballroom as he sees the frame of Sir Aaron, suddenly he heard a footstep, he jumps on the ceiling and then he tackles Ash and pins him down to the floor) Emerl: Ash, are you okay? Ash Ketchum: Why'd you do that? Spyro: Yeah, what was that for? Lucario: You snuck up behind me. That is always a mistake. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Lucario. We're really glad your coming along to help us find Pikachu. Lucario: This Pikachu? Are it's master? Ash Ketchum: Master? (Chuckles) Are you kidding? No, Pikachu and I are best friends. Lucario: Friends? Emerl: Yes. Ash is my best friend right? Ash Ketchum: That's right, Emerl. Spyro: '''And this my Dragonfly friend, Sparx. '''Ash Ketchum: If one of your friends was lost you want to bring them back to would ya? Lucario: I don't have any friends and I don't want any. (Lucario walks away but Spyro blocks his path) Spyro: Hold it, Lucario. Lucario: What is it? Spyro: I want to know everything about Cynder please. Lucario: I can't. Ash Ketchum: Why not? Lucario: Because I need to promise her not to tell everyone about her dark secret. Spyro: Don't say it, tell us the truth. Lucario: I promise Cynder to say nothing. Spyro: TELL US RIGHT NOW!!! (Lucario stops hearing Spyro's words so loud, then he finally gives up deciding to tell everyone the truth about her) Lucario: (Sighs) Very well. But hers is a darker tale. (Flashback starts) Lucario (V.O.): '''Spyro, you must understand, when she was taken by Gaul, she was poisoned and corrupted, made to do the Dark Master's bidding. Her entire life has been spent in shadow. She knows no other way. And when the Dark Master returns... she will concede, No one can resist the temptation... not even the strongest among us. (Flashback ends) '''Spyro: '''Yeah, something like that. '''Ash Ketchum: So that's why. Lucario: If you'll excuse me. I need some space. (Lucario exits the door) Ash Ketchum: Nice attitude. (Puts his hat back on) Emerl: That was kind of rude to say about Lucario, Ash. After all, he was still upset about Sir Aaron and his betrayal and abandonment. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, your right. Emerl: Okay, it's time to go to sleep. We've got an important mission to rescue Pikachu tomorrow. (The next day we now go to Lucario running while Kidd's jeep is following him in the fog then the camera goes to the castle) Princess Ilene: May the spirit of the guardian protect them on their journey. (Cut to Lucario stops on tracks as he closes his eyes and then runs this way) Kidd Summers: This fog is getting heavier. Rika Nonaka: How are we suppose to see everything outside with the fog blocking our view? May: But Lucario can see through it? Kidd Summers: Yeah, it's guided by aura. May: Aura? Emerl: That's right. That's Lucario's ability to guide it somewhere very far. May: Ash, Lucario said that the aura inside you was like Sir Aaron's, didn't it? Ash Ketchum: '''That's true. '''Spyro: '''So what is the aura anyway where those dragons and humans use an aura? '''Kidd Summers: '''Well it's the living essence that's inside every creature. '''Max: Can you tell me what it looks like then? Brock: I think it's suppose to be invisible to most of us Max. Hunter: Yeah. May: Except that Lucario can sense it right? Kidd Summers: That's right. Long ago there were humans who can sense aura and control it's power like Sir Aaron's for instance. Apparently he pass his skills onto Lucario. (Lucario takes a left while Kidd does the same thing to her jeep) May: So wouldn't that mean if Ash and Sir Aaron really are alike. Max: Ash, can control aura too. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, your right! Numbuh 3: (Gasp) Does that mean that your related to him? (The jeep bumps and causes Ash to hit himself on the head by accident) Emerl: Oh my gosh, Ash, are you okay? May: Or maybe not. Max: Yeah. (Team Rocket and the villains can be seen inside the trunk, the door opens and Jessie almost falls off but they quickly get inside just in time. Now we go to the tree of beginning we see Mew flying around the knocked out Pikachu while Meowth is looking at the toys, he looks at the box and then it opens to be a Spoink pops out scarring him) Meowth: Not funny. I think it needs to sleep some more. (Pikachu is sleeping) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes